


let the choir bells sing

by gottalovev



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Implied Tony Stark/Steve Rogers - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: Johnny and Spider-Man are on assignment at the Carnival of Venice, and asked to be present at an influential politician's costumed party. When he becomes worried that said politician wants to match him up with his daughter, Johnny announces he's secretly married to Spider-Man. They can totally fake being secret husbands for a few days! Not a problem, not even when they have to share a bed. After all, they are good buddies; it's not as if Johnny would have to sleep with someone he has a crush on, like Peter Parker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the [spideytorch bigbang on tumblr!](http://spideytorchbigbang.tumblr.com/) I am so happy this pairing has its own bigbang now! Yay! Thank you so much lovely mods, it was a joy. 
> 
> My fic was illustrated by the lovely Alina in wonder art, as you'll see in the fic. :)
> 
> There are no warnings in this story. It's a classic case of identity porn mixed with the pretend to be married trope. :)

The balcony is deserted when Johnny slips out of the ballroom and that suits him just fine. He leans on the balustrade and looks down at the boats going to and fro on the Grand Canal. The Carnival officially opens the next day and Venice vibrates with energy, packed with tourists ready to party. It's his first time in the city and he likes it, enjoys the history that shows so effortlessly. It's so different from New York in style and atmosphere… He's a car guy, but he doesn't miss them. Boats have their own appeal.

The air is cool, the sun having set a while ago, and Johnny lowers his own temperature so his breath doesn't create condensation so much. He's in uniform, and he stands out enough as it is, if someone happens to see him. Inside, dinner is about to be served, and he can hear the sound of plates and fine cutlery being set up on long tables.

The quiet is broken for a second when the door to his hiding space opens and closes, but it's okay because it turns out to be Spider-Man who leans on the balcony's ramp beside him.

"Hey Torch," he says softly, as if the calm of the night asks for it. "What are you doing out here?"

Johnny shrugs. "Wanted a bit of air."

It's unusual, but Spidey stays silent, nodding.

"Peter would like this place, I think," Johnny says after a minute. 

He thinks a lot about Peter these days, mostly due to his ridiculous crush. It figures that the guy would cross his mind in one of the most romantic cities in the world.

Spider-Man has turned to look at him. "Peter?"

"Peter Parker? Mutual friend? Photographer?" Johnny lists, looking down at the water. "This place seems like it would be fun to photograph."

"Oh, yes. For sure. Good call," Spider-Man says, nodding. "I'm sure he'd love it. I'm just surprised you mentioned him."

"What about you?" Johnny asks. He doesn't want to talk about Peter, he occupies way too much of his thoughts as it is. "Why aren't you inside with the others?"

Spidey sags; everything in his posture is dramatic. "This is so not my scene. I don't know why Tony insisted I come along for this. There is a ton of politicians and important people. I don't even know what we're doing here, frankly."

Johnny huffs with amusement. "I call it the NSAASSS." 

"NSAASSS," Spider-Man says. "Enlighten me."

"The Not Subtle At All Superhero Show of Solidarity," Johnny says. "Tony, Steve, Natasha, Quill, Daisy, Carol, King T'Challa, you, me, the others here… we each have a function in this. It's mostly public relations, to reassure those bigwigs that the Superhero community is strong. Rumors of inside fights? Nah, that's stupid gossip! We're all pals!"

While he was talking the mastermind behind the NSAASSS himself has joined them on the balcony and smirks, hands in his tuxedo pants pockets. 

"He's right," Tony Stark says. "It's important to show a united front. And not just by Avengers or American based superheroes, if possible."

"Thank you King T'Challa," Spidey says.

"His Pantherness is a definite plus, indeed. We have to be seen outside of battle, too. Prove that we care about other cultures, and that when we save the day it isn't to impose our values. Show that we're all about the common good, not just our interest," Tony adds.

"Oh, Jesus. Is it like the Accords all over again?" Spider-Man asks.

Tony snorts. "Please don't say that word, you know it's forbidden. However you're not entirely off track. In a way, this is a long shot to avoid slipping into a similar mess."

"Does nobody learn? It was a cluster fuck five years ago, it would be once again!" Spidey exclaims. Johnny couldn't agree more.

"Aah, my sweet little spiderling," Tony says, squeezing Spider-Man's shoulder. "Politics goes round and round and round. It's a curse but maybe also our only hope to make it go our way too."

"Well, it's great that we could come over to hear all day what those chiefs of state and mayors and whomever had to say about the reconstruction of Europe after Doom's last try at taking it over. It was even nice that all of us could help with manual labor in the last week, a city each day. I don't mind that at all, not even the stupid photo ops. But I'm glad we're going back to New York tomorrow because I’m really shit at politics."

"Well, about that…" Tony says with a wince.

"Oh, no!" Spider-Man says, deflating. No need to see his face, all goes through body language. 

Tony rolls his eyes, but frankly Johnny is tempted to pout himself. He doesn't like being away from his family for long, and it's been ten days. 

"Just hear what I have to say before you despair? We’ve been asked to go to Geneva, and then Paris, and yes it's for more boring meetings." He raises his hand to stave off complaints when Spidey seems about to protest. "However, we've also been invited to stay for a couple of days here, for the Carnival. Francesco Bianchi, our host today, asked himself and he is very influential with many people connected to the European Parliament. Showing off famous Superheroes at his personal party would definitely up his cred, and I think it would be smart for at least one of us to stay. At a minimum for a couple of days." 

Spider-Man has crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "I'm not staying here by myself."

"I know you don't like the politics," Tony says. "But this is in fact an assignment to attend one of the greatest parties in the world. You're young, already masked… it should be a breeze, no?"

"You could put a costume over the costume," Johnny says, amused at the idea.

"Did either you ever notice that I'm awkward in social situations?" Spidey asks, throwing his hands in the air. "No, you don't want to put this on me. Have Johnny stay. He's good at schmoozing."

Tony looks over at Johnny, considering. "That's not a bad idea."

It makes Johnny laugh. "Leaving me to deal with politicians? You have the wrong Storm on hand," he says. "And by the way, I don't get why you invited me for the NSAASSS, and not Sue. That wasn't your smartest move."

"Having Sue along would have been nice, but we needed the younger heroes, too. And I figured it would make everything easier to have a play date for my Spiderkid."

"Ha ha," Spider-Man says, sullen.

Tony sighs, as he can't believe young people these days. After a pause he shrugs. "The two of you stay here, then. I can only hope you'll keep each other out of trouble instead of causing some."

"What about your younger heroes representation? Doesn't it defeat the purpose if you leave us both here?" Spidey asks.

"As long as he keeps Cap smiling and by his side, they'll be fine," Johnny says. 

"You're sharper than you want to appear, Storm," Tony says with a smirk.

Johnny shrugs, but it's true that he's used to being underestimated and might even work it to his advantage. As for the offer, he's not interested to go on with the endless meetings with politicians. He'd like to visit Venice a bit more, and the Carnival does sound pretty cool. 

"Okay. I'll stay"

"Really?" Spider-Man asks.

"Yeah." It's a good idea, in fact. Who cares if it's to be shown around like a trick pony? He's used to working in the spotlight, it won't be hard for him.

"Thanks Johnny," Tony says, offering his hand to shake. He honestly looks relieved, and it makes Johnny wonder how much pressure he's dealing with these days, trying to please everyone – in his Team even - without ruffling feathers.

Spidey looks torn, and then sighs. "Okay, then, I'll stay too. How long?"

"At least four days? We'll double down and get you on the way back, so I'll text you. Make sure to be seen. Take selfies. Tweet and Instagram that you are having the time of your life," Tony suggests. "And thanks, boys, I owe you one." 

"I like the sound of that," Spider-Man says.

"Me, too," Johnny says with a grin, as they fist bump.

"You'll stay with Bianchi, he's wealthy and as I said he'll want to show you off. He has daughters about your age, too, and beautiful girls at that too. It shouldn't be too much of a hardship," Tony adds with a wink. "Try not offending him, though? He's got weight in the European ecosystem."

"Keep the rich friend of our rich sponsor happy, check," Spider-Man says.

"Smart ass," Tony replies, but it's with affection. 

Steve has appeared in the doorway. He's in his vintage dress uniform, which Johnny has to admit draws the eyes. "There you are," he tells Tony.

"Missed me?" Tony asks, sauntering over. 

The man might have quite a bit of silver at his temples these days, but Tony still can up the charm effortlessly. More intriguing, though, is how Cap's expression is not only amused but downright fond in fact, if Johnny had to qualify it.

"You _were_ gone a long time," Steve says.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Tony says, sliding through the small opening between Steve and the doorjamb, looking up at him with a smile.

Fascinated, Johnny notes how Cap doesn't give him space at all, and rests his hand at the small of Tony's back for a second, guiding him inside, before he follows.

"Was that-"

"We don't talk about it!" Spidey interrupts.

Johnny had heard himself those not so unbelievable rumors about a rift building between Iron Man and Captain America once again, a few months back. It's also true these two have been seen a lot together recently, but maybe it wasn't just damage control as Johnny has speculated.

"Well, that's one way to end an argument," Johnny muses. "Must have been a long time coming, too."

"I said we don't talk about it!" Spider-Man says with a full body shudder. "Ugh. No."

"It's never fun to realize Mom and Dad are –"

With a strangled cry, Spidey throws some webbing and catapults himself willingly inside the building, just to escape the conversation.

Johnny laughs and follows him in.

**

They are gliding on water in a little canal, in a traditional gondola with a plush red seat and golden decoration, and drawing the attention of the crowds that seem to be packing every sidewalks and bridges. Sure, it's a nice boat, but it's definitely Spidey's fault. If at the start of the tour he was sitting very properly in the boat, next to Johnny, he gradually migrated to the bow where he's now perched like a colorful gargoyle, craning his head this way and that, as if he can't take it all at once. Amused, Johnny has spent more time looking at him than checking out the city.

"It's so cool, those doors set right there, over nothing, made just to get out in boats," he says. "Can you imagine being a sleepwalker here?"

"I suppose natural selection took care of them," Johnny says.

"Yeah."

The gondolier is bringing the boat to a stop, where Lincon, Mr Bianchi's assistant if Johnny understood right, is waiting for them.

"How was the ride, gentlemen?" he asks, smiling. 

Johnny would bet a fortune Lincon thinks a gondola ride is just a tourist gimmick, but offered it anyway because it's what he thinks they wanted. But who cares, they are tourists. Tourists that have to be seen, even, and Johnny did tag Tony on twitter with a picture of Spider-Man stuck on the iron prow-head.

_hey @tonystarkofficial! If one of your boats is in need of a figurehead…_

The reply came not a minute later. 

_@THEJohnnyStorm Too tacky. I prefer mermaids._

"It was great!" Spider-Man tells Lincon enthusiastically. "Gives a totally different perspective of the city!"

"I liked it too," Johnny says. "Thanks Marco!" he adds to the gondolier, slipping him a tip with his handshake.

"It was my pleasure, Mister Storm, Mister Spider-Man," Marco says, smiling back. 

They follow Lincon to the street, and with each step it seems like the crowd is thicker. 

"Excellent," Lincon says. "We're just on time to reach our place to wait for the Volo dell’Angelo, the flight of the angel."

If the streets are busy and crowded, Saint Mark's square is packed. It's a good thing that Lincon is there to guide them mostly without problems to the stands where they have a reserved spot. The whole square is full of people, save from a fenced passageway leading from the church to the stage at the other side of the plaza. Soon enough, the parades start, under the crowd's enthusiastic cheering. There is the Doge and his procession, colorful costumes, men in foot armor bringing them back in time, flag tossing and more in a very bright mix of tradition and color. 

At noon, to signal the official start of the Carnival, the winner of the previous year's Marie contest flies along a zip wire from the San Marco bell tower to the middle of the square, surrounded by confetti. The girl gliding down has a very elaborate costume in orange and gold, and the flight of the angel goes on without an itch. The follow up seems very codified, as the young woman offers homage to the Doge, and then is greeted by the crowded parterre, including the costumed people.

Johnny and Spider-Man clap with the crowd, and yeah, this is a lot better than stupid meeting with officials. It was a good idea to stay, and on top he can experience the Carnival with one of his best friends.

"Do you think the crowd spills far from the square?" Spidey asks. "This is a lot of people."

"It would be easy to see from above," Johnny muses.

"Yeah, but I don't think this is the time to draw attention to ourselves. At least not like that," Spidey says.

"True." This is tradition, after all, it would be bad to ruin it.

The ceremony has drawn to a close and slowly the crowd clears. 

"Gentlemen," Lincon says, reappearing by their side. "We have lunch ready right this way."

As if on cue Johnny's stomach growls and it's with enthusiasm that he follows. The food here is _great_.

**

The afternoon is spent walking around the city by themselves, though it's a very poor descriptive. Let's just say that they might not have a guide, but they are far from alone. With the official launch of the Carnival, costumes and masks have appeared all around the city. Many tourists participate, but it's the elaborate costumes worn by what Johnny assumes are Venetians that are the most amazing. As far as they are concerned, Spider-Man now wears a musketeer-styled hat, with a red feather matching his suit of course, and it's hilarious. Johnny still has his Fantastic Four costume, since the goal is to be recognized after all, but wears a blue eye mask to participate too.

They do turn heads, and since a lot of people masked and costumed are stopped for pictures, they do a little of that, too. Spider-Man gets very invested in the whole thing and requests that Johnny uses his phone to photograph the costumes he likes the most since his own phone's camera is busted. He seems to favor big headpieces and capes, the brighter the better. 

They walk back to the Palazzo mid-afternoon, their bags in tow since they were kicked out of their first hotel, the reservation now expired. Johnny has barely let go of the handle of his suitcase that a woman in Mr. Bianchi's staff is taking it over, and Spidey's luggage too while she's at it.

"Grazie," Johnny and Spider-Man say at the same time. 

"Welcome back!" Lincon says, coming down the stairs to greet them. "The Bianchis are enjoying a light meal, and requested you joined them if you could."

"Oh," Spider-Man says, sounding disappointed. He kept telling Johnny he was famished, but he cannot eat in public because of the mask. Surely he'll be able to take some to his room after though.

They follow Lincon to the dining room, where they'll get to meet Mr. Bianchi's family for the first time. Tony arranged everything, and both Spidey and him didn't talk much with Bianchi at the official NSAASSS the night before. Johnny got the impression of a severe-looking but cunning man, the type who has everything planned four moves in advance on anyone.

"Ah, there they are!" Mr. Bianchi says as they enter the room, and come to shake their hands. "Mister Storm, Spider-Man."

"It's a pleasure," Johnny says. "Thank you for having us!"

"Yes, thank you," Spider-Man adds.

It makes Mr. Bianchi smile and incline his head. "There is nothing to thank me for. You are doing me an honor, staying here with us. Did you like the festivities?"

"Yes!" Spider-Man exclaims. "We saw spectacular costumes!"

Meanwhile, Johnny's attention has diverted to the women – and a baby! - in the room, who are curiously looking over. He's seen family resemblance over the years, but it's pretty spectacular for those four women, as if someone grew clones at different times. The four of them have long curly black hair with big brown eyes and full mouths. Tony wasn't kidding when he said they were beautiful.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to my family." Mr. Bianchi says. "My lovely wife, Sophia, and my daughters, Jane, Maria and Ashley." 

The wife is the first to come to them with a smile, heels clacking on the hardwood floor as she approaches. She's wearing a fitted suit that accentuates how slender she is.

"Welcome," she says, doing the air kiss to the cheeks greeting. With the oldest of the daughters in her twenties, or so it seems, she's probably nearly 50 years old but doesn't look it at all.

The youngest of the girls must be in her late teens, if Johnny had to guess. She's looking at them with huge excited eyes, visibly a fan. When she comes closer, Johnny notices faint traces of white make-up on her jaw and neck, and she probably was out there in the streets in the afternoon too. 

"Hello, my name is Ashley," she says, grinning and cheeks flushed. "Thank you for helping people, I love watching you on television!"

"Let's hope you only get to see it on television and are never caught in the middle of those situations," Spider-Man says. 

"Wise wish," the mother agrees. "My second daughter, Maria."

"Hi," she says with a wave. Of all of them, save the father who is cool as a cucumber, she seems the less enthusiastic to meet them.

The third sister is holding the baby, with eyes as dark as hers, up on her hip. 

"I'm Jane, pleased to meet you," she says, extending her hand to shake. She then winces when the child in her arms takes a handful of hair and yanks. 

The baby can't seem to stop looking at Spider-Man, who carefully approaches. When the kid seems excited about that development instead of scared, he offers a finger that the baby tries to bring to his or her mouth.

"And who is that little nugget?" he asks.

Jane laughs. "My troublemaker, Sarah."

"How old is she?" Johnny asks, drawn to the kid too. He loves babies, and this one has adorable chubby cheeks.

"Five months old," Jane says, smiling down at her daughter. 

"Are you hungry, gentlemen?" Mr. Bianchi asks, gesturing to the table and breaking the moment. There are grapes, baguettes, olives, cheese and thin slices of prosciutto that are calling Johnny's name.

"It looks delicious," Spider-Man says, longingly. He's not paying attention to his hand anymore and startles when Sarah succeeds at bringing a finger close enough for a wet nibbling.

The youngest girl laughs, and passes Spider-Man a plate when he recuperates his now soaked digit. "Come on, take some. You can eat in the other room and come back after."

"Thank you," Spidey says, oozing gratitude. Johnny follows him to the table, and he wonders if he can just stuff his face not to have to be the one to sustain conversation when his friend scampers out with a full plate.

"I've heard that you are quite the mechanic, Mister Storm," Mr. Bianchi says.

"Who do I have to thank for that compliment?" Johnny asks with a smile. 

"Stark mentioned it," Mr. Bianchi says. That's a surprise, a good one. "When I was younger, I used to work with Enzo."

"Ah, yes. Enzo," Maria says, all but rolling her eyes.

Maybe she heard all about her father working with Enzo Ferrari, but Johnny certainly has not. So they talk cars a little, and before Johnny knows it Spider-Man is back from eating his lunch. Mrs. Bianchi, who has been on the phone for a while, comes over.

"So, do you boys have your costume for the ball tonight?" she asks.

"Costume?" Spider-Man, tilting his head. "I already have a costume."

She smiles, amused. "And a very nice one at that. However we thought it would be fun for you to have the full experience."

Frankly, Johnny is confused. "I thought you wanted to introduce us to some of your acquaintances," he asks Mr. Bianchi.

"Ah, but my lovely wife thinks that it will be even more exciting for the guests if they know you two are among them, but incognito, at least at first." 

"Hum," Spider-Man says. "I'd like to remain incognito also in the end?"

Ashley laughs. "Do not worry, your secret will be safe with us."

"Ashley, darling, why don't you take Spider-Man to the costume room? I am sure he can find something he will be comfortable with. Then call Maria, who'll take Mister Storm," Mrs. Bianchi says.

"I won't peek, promise," Ashley says, hooking her arm with Spidey, and leading him away.

"I could go right now too," Johnny offers, when Spider-Man throws him a look that screams 'save me'.

"And what would be the fun in that?" Mrs. Bianchi asks. "It will be a lot more fun if you both have to guess too!"

 _I tried_ Johnny tries to convey to Spider-Man, as he's led away.

During the next forty-five minutes, Johnny feels his phone vibrate regularly and each text he checks discretely makes him grin.

Itsy bitsy spidey: _Oh my god, so many feathers._

Itsy bitsy spidey: _Capes, though._

Itsy bitsy spidey: _JFC, she's 16 and I think she's hitting on me!!!!!!!!!!_

This one, Johnny answers: _I think she's just star struck_

Itsy bitsy spidey: _hopefully_

Itsy bitsy spidey: _I bet I'll find you before you find me._

Itsy bitsy spidey: _In fact, I'm pretty sure I know what you'll choose already._

Rolling his eyes, Johnny answers that one too. _I'm not that predictable._

Itsy bitsy spidey: _Yes. Yes you are._

Itsy bitsy spidey: _I'm betting… all of my loose change on it!_

**

Eventually Maria takes Johnny to the costume room at his turn. It turns out it has racks and racks of colorful costumes, and shelves stuffed with masks, hats and accessories,

"Wow," Johnny says. He's seen the price of one tiny mask on the street, and that was cheap touristy stuff. This is quality and must be extremely expensive.

"I know," Maria says. "Many are older costumes of ours, as we get one fitted each year. But Mom also rents a bunch that she then offers for free to the guests. I think she understood she'd get Dad's very busy friends that way, the ones who don't have time to get something custom or are traveling just for this."

"It's a good idea." Johnny is going through the racks that are in his size, and his eyes are frankly assaulted by all of the colors. The textures are also amazing, with silk, lace, velour and yes, a lot of feathers. 

Maria is sitting on the corner of a table, swinging her legs. Now that they've left the dining room, she looks a lot more relaxed.

"Are you still in school?" Johnny asks.

"Yes," Maria says. "I've started my engineering degree."

"Cool," Johnny says. He can't put aside the lime green costume that just seared his eyes away fast enough. "What branch?"

"Electrical," she says with a sigh.

That gets Johnny's attention. "You don't like it?"

"Oh no, it's not that," Maria says. "I love it. But once more I'm a disappointment to Dad. He thought I'd go for medicine."

"Engineering is great too," Johnny says. He's stopped on a costume that really has caught his eyes. It's a deep blue with bright orange highlights. 

"You'd think," Maria says. "But it looks as if he thinks I'm throwing my life away. In fact, he'd be happiest if I'd drop school, marry rich and popped an heir. And a boy this time. Finally a boy."

Johnny winces, hoping it's not that bad. "That blows."

"More than you think," she says with a sigh. She nibbles on her lower lip, visibly debating if she should say more. "The problem is that I'm into girls, so that won't ever happen."

Johnny finds it surprising that she opens up about something so personal with a stranger. But then again, maybe that's exactly the reason she does it; they don't know one another and it makes it easier for her. The least he can do is listen.

"Are your parents against homosexuality?"

Maria shakes her head. "That's the thing. They are in theory allies, gay friendly, whatever you want to call it. But their own daughter?" she shakes her head again and then shudders.

He's working on limited data since they've barely interacted, but the Bianchis seemed reasonable people. Again, what does he know?

"Enough about me," Maria says. "How is super-heroeing?"

"Pretty good," Johnny says with a smile. "It's been calmer lately, though."

Maria knocks on her table. "Let's not jinx it!"

After going through the rack a second time, Johnny pulls the blue and orange suit out. It's really the one that caught his eyes first, and the more he thinks about it, the more he wants it to be the one. He then looks at all the accessories and groans.

Maria raises an eyebrow, clearly wondering what is wrong.

"No offence, but there is so much stuff here," Johnny says, gesturing to the rest of the room. "What do I need? A hat, I suppose? A mask too."

"And shoes, and everything," she says with a laugh. "I can help you with that!" she offers, already searching the shelves.

"I'm counting on you, Maria!"

 

**

Johnny has exchanged a couple of texts with Spidey, but hasn't seen him since before the costumes. Maria found Johnny a place to change as she did the same, and is now escorting him to the ballroom. 

"You are stunning," Johnny says. 

Maria's costume is practically a classic horse rider's costume: high boots, a long coat with the collar popped up and a top hat, but all made in velvet and lace favoring the colors black, red and white. She wears a full porcelain mask with a blank white face, save from painted red lips and a shower or red false gems on one side. The result is indubitably feminine, but still plays with gender, which is probably why Maria chose it.

"And you will turn several heads too, Mister Storm," she replies, taking his arm.

True, Johnny is extremely pleased with the results. It's excessive, as most carnival costume go, but he owns it, big hat, orange feathers and all. His own mask is painted solid gold, with delicately sculpted details in spiraling motifs. They end up in a line with couples waiting for their turn to enter the ballroom, some wearing costumes that match. Maria seems in a good mood, humming under her breath.

"Your parents do this every year?" Johnny asks.

"Yes, for as long as I remember. It does seem to get bigger and bigger each year," Maria admits. 

Her affirmation is timed with the moment where they enter the ballroom and Johnny can't help but feel a bit overwhelmed at the sudden visual onslaught. The big ballroom is decked to the nines, with flowers, ice sculptures, lace, and multiple colorful spotlights that make the decor pop. And then there are the people themselves, a couple of hundreds at least, who rival with each other as to whom will be the most flamboyant. 

"Wow," Johnny says.

"Pretty amazing, right? I was supposed to have a friend come over, but she's sick. Do you mind if we stay together a bit?"

"No, not at all." It will be good to have someone to talk to, until he finds Spider-Man.

The party's background music lowers and Mr. and Mrs. Bianchi, dabbed in long green matching robes, are suddenly the spotlight's focus while waiters go through the crowd, distributing champagne flutes. After encouraging everyone to raise their glasses, Mr. Bianchi says a couple of words in Italian that are pretty easy to follow (welcome and enjoy the party!) and they toast in unison. Drinking without messing up everything with the mask is a bit tricky, but the bubbly is good. After that the music goes up again and dancing starts, right next to Johnny and Maria. He had wondered if there would be traditional music that he wouldn't know how to dance to, but no, the deejay seems to be playing crowd favorites as if they are at a wedding.

Johnny amuses himself by checking out the guests, intrigued at what Spider-Man might have chosen to blend into the crowd. He supposes he's already in the room since he received his costume first and had plenty of time to change. Johnny mentally puts aside the men that look too bulky, or the wrong height - though many wear high heels boots that could play a trick- and he can't help but to look closer at the men in red and blue. His eyes fall on a guy dressed all in black, who stands out in the sea of color. Oh, he's not the only one who chose black, but it's generally mixed with silver or gold. This one is solid black, with a bird mask. 

"Plague doctor," Maria says, when he points. 

He's seen them on the street, but generally with white masks adorned with a very long beak worn with black flowing robes, looking creepy. This mask is a lot more bird-like with a shorter beak, with huge round glass eyes, and the garment is fitted close to the body, flattering the guy's lean shape. Looks like leather, too, so it gives him a certain edge. Sure, the bird mask is still a little unsettling, but the whole of it is more intriguing than anything.

Maria turns out to be a fun dance partner, and Johnny doesn't remember the last time he enjoyed himself this much at a party without getting drunk first. Sure, they take several drinks from passing waiters – for free, this evening will cost Bianchi a fortune! – but it's just good fun, with pretty good music. It's also kind of thrilling to be anonymous, and he dances with many beautiful people – at least beautiful in costumes – though he always comes back to Maria. At one point, he supposes that he should try to find Spidey, but the night is young, he's sure they'll bump into each other sooner or later. Also exciting is the way the man in black is circling him, like closing in on a prey. He tries not to be too obvious about it, but every time Johnny looks around to find him, the man in black is looking right back and a little closer.

In a break from the dance floor due to a Justin Bieber song, Maria has called over a waitress with a tray full of shot glasses. Johnny is easily persuaded to down a couple of them, which should sustain the buzz he's starting to feel. Nothing too exaggerated, just floaty in the fun way. Maria, it seems, is rapidly getting tipsy; it makes her laugh a lot, which is nice. Johnny is putting back his last shot glass on the waitress' tray when he catches from the corner of his eyes that Mister all black is right by his side now. He turns to the man with a smile - and curses a little that it's hidden by his golden mask, how is he supposed to flirt like that? – and finally meets his eyes. The round glass eyes of the mask magnify the ones of the man below, brown, warm and crinkled at the corner in amusement. For a second the world tilts because Johnny knows those eyes.

"Peter?" he asks. 

Before he can see the man's reaction, Johnny is bumped in the back, making him stumble. When he rights himself, the man in black has disappeared. He turns right and then left, scans the crowd, but nothing. It's like the man, who for the last half an hour was always in the periphery of his field of vision, has totally vanished. 

"What the hell!" Johnny mumbles, annoyed. 

He starts walking through the crowd, searching, but if there are a couple more black costumes, it's never the man who disappeared. That's a bummer, for sure. Of course it wasn't Peter, he's four thousand miles away, but costumed and masked, maybe Johnny could have played pretend for a little bit. Pathetic? Maybe. But Johnny takes what he can get.

After fifteen minutes or so of unsuccessful search, Johnny abandons and goes back to Maria. She's talking to her younger sister, who has chosen to wear a white and pink bodice laced like a corset that then turns into a wide skirt with many hoops. She's holding in her hand a pink mask on a handle that she can put over her doll-painted face, though it does nothing to dissimulate her wide smile. She's absolutely gorgeous, and Johnny is convinced she will leave a trail of broken hearts in her wake.

"Miss Bianchi, you are dazzling," Johnny says, taking her hand to kiss her fingers with a bow.

She laughs, hiding the lower part of her face with a fan made of lace. "Well thank you, good Sir."

Johnny still hasn't seen Spidey all evening, or at least he didn't recognize him. Ashley could give him a hint since she helped choose his costume.

"Spider-Man didn't bail on us, did he?"

"Are you trying to cheat?" she asks, amused, but she does look around, searching. "I thought I had seen him, earlier, but I'm not sure. Keep looking! By the way, your costume is very nice."

"Thank you!" Johnny says. 

Ashley leaves them with a wave, turning heads as she crosses the dance floor. Johnny notices that Mr. Bianchi is looking over too, and it's hard to say how he takes the fact that his sixteen year old daughter is drawing so much attention. Good for her, Johnny thinks. She seems like a sweet kid, and if she's confident to boost, she'll go far, he's sure. 

"Is it pathetic to wish for the social skills of my baby sister?" Maria asks, now hanging on to his sleeve. She definitely became more touchy feely as the evening progressed, probably because of the alcohol. 

"Nah, I'm sure my big sister envies me all the time," he teases. "Don't do that, comparing. It won't make things better."

"I know, I know," she says with a sigh.

When Maria is pushed and almost stumbles, Johnny puts his arm around her waist and holds her up. She turns in his arms and her eyes are bright. 

"You're a good guy, Johnny Storm. I like you."

"Well I like you too."

She laughs and makes an exaggerated "muah" sound as she brings the mouth of her mask to clank to the cheek of his.

"You make a very nice almost sort of date. Dad will be pleased with me," she says, hugging him. She then lowers her voice and adds, "by the way, your sister is very, very pretty." 

Johnny throws his head back and laughs. "My sister is also very married, Maria. I'm sure you might have heard about that."

"But your brother-in-law is so… weird!" she says.

"Weird is accurate. But they fit, you know? Sometimes it just clicks."

Johnny takes a champagne flute from a passing waiter and scans the dance floor again, still hoping to see the man in black. That could have clicked, too, but it seems he has to accept that he's gone.

"Found you, I win!" comes Spidey's voice, almost into his ear.

He pivots to take in Spider-Man, clad in a costume with puffy shoulders, but entirely made of red and blue fabric, in the same tints as his uniform. Even the feathers on his head are red, to match the cape that almost drags on the floor.

"You found me because you followed the Bianchi girl!"

"Ah, well if you wanted to be hard to find, then you should have thought about that! But in fact no, ask Ashley. I did predict you'd take this exact outfit, I swear. I totally won that bet."

"You guessed, really?" Johnny asks, looking down at himself. 

"Blue, with orange feathers that look a lot like flames? Please."

Johnny chuckles. "You have a point. And look at you, in your red and blue glory. We're quite predictable, aren't we?"

"Looks like it…"

Johnny squints and notices that behind the red and blue mask, he can see the white of the fabric covering Spider-Man's eyes.

"Did you really put on a costume over your costume? Isn't it hot?" Johnny can regulate his own temperature at will and even he finds the ballroom a little stifling in those heavy outfits and hats.

"Hey, it's practical!" Spidey protests. "Always be prepared. What if there's an emergency?"

That makes Johnny shake his head fondly. "Only you!"

**

The ball goes on, with more dancing, which happens to be with Maria most of the time. She's having a blast, and from the discussions in the afternoon he knows it's not something she allows herself a lot, so he's happy to twirl her and make her laugh. Throughout the evening staff brings them finger food and drinks, but from that point on Johnny doesn’t even touch them. He's hungry, but it doesn't feel fair when Spidey can't eat. The full traditional masks are gradually abandoned by the guests, as they are mostly cumbersome, but that's not a luxury that Spidey has. He does ditch his porcelain mask when Johnny takes off his metal one, but keeps his Spider-Man coil.

The reveal does give Johnny and Spider-Man more attention, at least at first, but soon the party goers stop staring and the evening goes on. Maria is now constantly glued to Johnny's side, and he notices that her dad, who frequently looks over with a smile, seems pleased with the way the whole event is unfurling. That was the goal, right? Giving Mr. Bianchi's party extra exposure? Then it looks like a success.

Maria often tries to engage Spidey in conversation, but he lacks his habitual repartee. Who knows what is going on with him, anyway, he seems sulky. In fact, Johnny learns what crawled up his ass later in the evening, when Maria excuses herself and kisses Johnny's cheek before she goes.

"Johnny, you've got to be careful. They're trying to set you up."

"That makes no sense at all," Johnny says, shaking his head. 

"Open your eyes, man! She's all over you!" Spidey whispers urgently.

It makes Johnny smile. 

"Well, who can blame her?" he says with a wink. Spider-Man is clearly worrying about nothing at all, but Maria's secret isn't his to tell.

"I am telling you, Torch. Give them a few days and you'll end up engaged."

God, he's such a drama queen sometimes. "Of course not. We're not in the Middle Ages, Spidey. They won't suddenly negotiate a betrothal with my family."

"Maybe not, but Tony did say to make Bianchi happy. If he wants to see you with his daughter, and she is crushed when you don't return her feelings and goes crying to daddy, well that won't be pretty." 

There is no chance on the feelings part, but angering the old man, _that_ would be a bother. Maria is cute, having fun, and the harmless flirting was nice, but he has absolutely no interest in going further even as a cover up charade.

Spider-Man's warning is still running through his head later, when the party is winding down and Mr. and Mrs. Bianchi come out on the balcony where he, Spider-Man and Maria have sought some air. It's so pretty outside, and they've been debating if they even wanted to back into the ballroom again (the current vote is Maria yes, Spidey no and Johnny undecided).

"So, Mister Storm," Mr. Bianchi asks. Maybe it's Spidey's paranoia setting in, but there is something calculating in his gaze that jumps from him to Maria before going back to Johnny again. "Do you have girlfriend at home?"

"Dad!" Maria exclaims, covering her face with her hands, mortified.

Fuck, and what if Spider-Man is right? If Johnny says he's single, Bianchi will be sure he's actually interested in Maria and build up expectations that can only be disappointed later. Of course flirting doesn't necessarily end up into something more, the man would have to understand that, but already Johnny is on a slippery slope. However if Johnny says he's taken with someone at home, it isn't much better because he will look like a womanizer. Not the spotless superhero image they are going for.

"In fact, it's a secret but I'm married," Johnny says, nodding with gravity, forcing his eyes to hold Mr. Bianchi's through the lie. It doesn't make him look less of a big flirt, though, so he better go all out. He grabs Spidey's arm and pulls him close. "To Spider-Man."

The shock makes Spidey cough on nothing. Nonetheless, a second later he catches the ball on the rebound by piping up.

"Yes, yes, he's my Boo," Spider-Man says, tapping Johnny's hand on his arm. "We bicker because we care."

Maria looks crestfallen, for some reason. "Oh."

Maybe it's because she can't go on pretending to flirt with him, he was convenient after all. 

Mr. Bianchi and his wife look shocked, and Johnny wonders if he miscalculated.

"Ah. I had not caught that," Mr. Bianchi says. At least he doesn't look hostile, or completely outraged, so it's probably true that homosexuality doesn't matter all that much if it's not his daughters.

"Yeah, it often comes as a surprise," Spidey says and Johnny almost starts to laugh. He has to bite his cheek to limit it to a smile.

**

The party ends up with several guests too inebriated to use their boats or even find a boat taxi, so Johnny suggests to the Bianchis that he rooms with Spidey. The secret is out for them anyway and they promised not to tell anyone.

Johnny packs his suitcase and moves into Spider-Man's room, down the corridor. As soon as the door closes, Spidey raises his hand, one finger up, and tilts his head while he listens to the staff go. As soon as he deems them out of range – that or he cannot hold his outrage in anymore - he pretty much shrieks.

"Married!"

"You were right, it was a tricky situation," Johnny admits. Surely Spider-Man understands that pretending to be married is the best solution here. He tries to be as convincing as he can, using pleading eyes and a slight pout for better effect. "You've got to help me out, bro!"

Spidey sighs, the fight going out of him immediately.

"Well yes, of course. We can't go back on that now."

That's a relief. Johnny has a feeling that turning around declaring to the Bianchis that their marriage is not real wouldn't go over so well.

"Thanks, I own you one!" Johnny says, smiling wide. 

"So we just… what, act normally?" Spidey asks.

"I think so, that's what we did until now," Johnny says, nodding. "Maybe just a bit more touching, that's it. But not much, since it's supposed to be a secret for everyone else."

Which is entirely doable. They are friends, comfortable with each other. Suddenly playing it up exaggeratedly would seem weird anyway.

** 

The room he shares with Spidey is nice, but not that big. And it had only one bed. Spider-Man is looking at it as if it's going to bite him.

"I guess we have to share," he says, but doesn't seem thrilled about it. Johnny thinks he has a good idea of what is going on.

"Look, Spidey, I know that being in close quarters like this puts you in an awkward situation with the suit and the secret identity."

"Maybe –" Spider-Man starts, but he trails off. Seems as if he's about to offer to take the mask off – which let's be real, Johnny is very curious to finally put a face to the man – but he also looks totally uncomfortable.

"Oh, no, I don't want to force your hand," Johnny reassures. "I'll wear a blindfold, or something. This should do."

They brought food back to the room, so Spidey could eat by rolling up his mask, and there's a big cotton-ish handkerchief on the tray that is still clean. Johnny puts it over his eyes and starts to tie it behind his head. He's not sure it's going to hold through actual sleeping, though.

"Help me out here." 

Spidey makes weird sound, but comes over. Johnny is surprised that it's bare hands that take over making the knot when they meet behind his head. It's the first time he's ever touched his skin, he's pretty sure.

After a sharp tug, Spidey declares the blindfold secure. "Thanks, Torch," he adds softly. 

"Not a problem. Come on, let's ready for bed, buddy," Johnny insists.

He doesn't mind sharing the bed, it's big enough. It's not as if he has to sleep with someone he's interested in! Johnny has a thought for Peter again, and how if it was Peter in Spidey's place, Johnny would be worried to give something away and strain their friendship. It would be a lot more awkward, while Spider-Man isn't a problem. 

Spidey takes a long time in the bathroom, with water running. Johnny turns on his side and he's about to drift off when he feels the bed dip, and Spidey slips in. The bed is large enough that they don't touch at all. 

"Sleep well, Johnny," Spider-Man whispers.

Johnny's answer is a bit slow, he's on the brink of sleep and all seems to be stuck in molasses. 

"Yeah. You too Spidey."

 

**

Maria corners Johnny the morning after, leading him to a window in the room they are going to brunch in, a good fifteen feet from everyone. 

"You should have said that you were married!" she hisses under her breath. "I wouldn't have been so over the top! No wonder Spider-Man kept glaring at me!"

Johnny laughs. "No, no, you imagined that. I'm sure he wasn't glaring at you."

"He was." She seems convinced.

"How could you see that, with the mask over the other mask?"

"The eyes, they do squint," she says, convinced. "And he kept looking pointedly at me, especially when I got close to you."

"He's protective," Johnny placates. "In fact, he's intimidated by your father, and didn’t want him to get ideas about you and me."

"It was the goal!" she says. "In order that he leaves me alone, at least for now!"

"That's maybe not the best way to go about it, Maria," Johnny says gently.

"It's not like anything would have happened! Considering, you know, how you're not a girl."

"To be fair, Spider-Man doesn't know that," Johnny says.

She looks surprised. "You didn't tell him?"

"I didn't know if you'd mind, so no," he reassures her. 

"Oh. That's very nice of you. You can say it, you know, if he promises to keep the secret."

Secrets are very present these days.

"Okay. Did you see how your father took the news of Spidey and me in stride? It might not be so bad if you tell them. When you feel like it," Johnny says.

"I'm considering it," she admits. "I am tired of hiding."

"I understand. I also get that sometimes hiding is the way to go, for a while."

"Like your marriage to Spider-Man," she says.

He feels bad lying to her, especially since she confided in him.

"Do you want a secret of my own?" Johnny says. "We're not actually together."

Maria's eyes widen in surprise. "No? But why say that?"

"So your dad would not expect us to start dating."

She laughs. "He makes us do terrible things. I think it's the judging eyebrows. I can't face the eyebrows. And you chose to say you were with Spider-Man? I know he's a superhero, but is he really a believable match for the darling Johnny Storm?"

It makes Johnny laugh and shake his head. 

"Look, me and Spidey, we've been friends for years. And you might not know it, but he's crazy smart. And funny, too." If there's one person that cracks him up all the time, it's that guy. "Also did you see him fight? He's super strong. Way, way, way stronger than… well than regular humans. And the way he twists and turns in the air? Like a dancer? It's incredible." 

Johnny trails off, taken a bit aback at his own enthusiasm. Yeah, of course Spidey is hot and fun. He hadn't realized how much he had thought about it, though.

Maria is blinking, looking just as surprised. She then starts to smile, teasing. 

"Do I detect a bit of a crush? Would you like to be married for real?"

"No, no," he denies. The words sit weirdly in his chest, but no. Spidey's just a good friend. It's Peter who makes Johnny turn all gooey inside.

"I did hear you two talk, there is an awful lot of arguing."

"That's because he's a pig headed asshole sometimes. Don't worry, the bickering is harmless," Johnny says with a fond smile. "We've always been like this. It's fun. And I give as much as I get, really."

Maybe some days he even has the upper hand. Or he likes to think so.

Spider-Man, who had been commandeered by Ashley to check a book or another on the other side of the big dining room has turned to look at them, and Johnny wonders if he heard the conversation. Maybe, since he has enhanced senses. It wouldn't be a problem, as Johnny stands behind every word. 

"Is he cute?" Maria asks. "He must be cute."

Frankly, Johnny never thought about it. Spidey could be disfigured like Wade, explaining why he never takes off the mask. No, Johnny hasn't seen any scars when he rolled it up to eat.

"The mask is to limit the fainting spells at his beauty," Johnny says, as Spider-Man walks towards them. Maria giggles, which was the goal.

"What are you even talking about?" Spidey asks. 

"You dumb face. And, let's not forget, the uniform is hot," he says, waggling eyebrows. He plays it up, catching Spidey around the waist and tugging him close. He obviously surprised Spidey, who stumbles and falls into him, making another of those unidentified sounds.

"Control yourself, muffin," Spidey says. "I only have the one uniform here we don't want to ruin it."

It makes Johnny laugh, and he kisses Spidey's temple in retaliation. He can play couple too. This is going to be fun

**

They make a game of the whole situation. Or at least, that's how Johnny plays it for the rest of the day. He stands a little closer, in range for shoulder or elbow bumps. Touches Spidey's arm as they talk. Just a little, so it's not too different from before their fake coming out. In return Spidey leans on him frequently, easy like that, as if being in each other's bubble this much is completely natural. 

Outside in the streets they go exploring again, and maybe in the photographs they are more often than not plastered together. It's calmer today, less tourists in the city than on the official launch of the Carnival. There's the daily costume pageant, back on Plaza Saint-Mark, and once more it's impressive. Mostly they have a good time walking around, just soaking in the city. It's a cool day and at one point Spider-Man grabs Johnny's arm.

"Come on, crank it up," he says. "The suit is thin and I'm cold."

"Ah, honey, you should have said!" Johnny croons, putting his arm over Spidey's shoulders, pulling him into his side. He raises his temperature and Spider-Man heaves a happy sigh.

"At least you're good for something," he says.

Johnny laughs. "Thanks baby. It's so nice to feel appreciated."

This time, the sigh is exasperated. "Could you not?"

"Not what?"

"Pet names? Acting as this is real when there's no one to see, not really?" 

His voice sounds pained and Johnny wonders for the first time if Spidey disapproves. What if he's uncomfortable playing gay? He didn't seem so before, at the Bianchis, but it would be easy to hide with the mask.

"Sorry," Johnny says, letting him go and putting space between them.

"Oh no no no," Spider-Man says, grabbing his hand and sliding under Johnny's arm again. He even throws an arm around Johnny's waist himself. "You're not going anywhere, I'm freezing. Just cut the pretend talk, okay?"

"Fine," Johnny says. He can see the point. He then turns up the temperature a couple extra degrees because he can. "You do realize that we're basically cuddling right now. There's bound to be pictures."

Spider-Man shrugs. "Eh. It's not like there's anyone who'd be jealous. I don't care."

"No one at home you've been dying to catch in your web, even?" Johnny teases.

"No one at home, no," Spidey says with a scoff. "You?"

"Ah," Johnny says, and then exhales with a sigh of his own. Who even knows if Peter even thinks of him sometimes? And if he'd care to see him cozying up to Spider-Man? "I don't know."

Spidey has tensed. "That's not a no, Torch." He's trying to pull away, but Johnny keeps his hold.

"It's not a yes either. It's an 'I have no idea if they'd even be interested' kind of situation, so a moot point."

"What's this?" Spidey asks. "Johnny Storm not one hundred percent sure of his chances of success? What is the world coming to?"

Johnny shakes him a little. "Ah, shut up."

"Seriously, though," Spider-Man says. "Of course they'd be interested. Or they're too stupid and not worth it, anyway."

That's very sweet. 

"Thanks, buddy," he says, and kisses the side of Spidey's head. "You're the best."

"The kisses have to stop too!" Spidey says. "Argh!"

"Friendship kisses," Johnny says, laughing and doing it again. "Like my brother."

Spidey sags a little at that. "Oh my God," he says, sounding a tad miserable, but he's not pulling away at all. Johnny laughs again because that's just what family does.

**

They've been invited to another party that night, not hosted by Mr. Bianchi. Since Spidey is afraid their going could undo all the good they did with that first politician, who would not have the exclusivity of their appearance anymore, they check with Tony, who tells them to go if they feel like it. So for the second night in a row they slip into their borrowed costumes and dance the night away. 

At first Johnny keeps an eye out for the man in black, if he even kept the same outfit, but soon pushes him away from his thought. Visibly he disappeared and Johnny won't see him again. 

It doesn't matter, anyway. He's having fun with his good friend, and that's great in itself.

**

He's comfortable, feeling just a little floaty between sleep and waking up and it would be perfect if it wasn't for the annoying wiggling. Johnny's holding, or more accurately cuddling, someone who is trying to escape from his arms. He opens his eyes, a bit disoriented and is taken aback when he can't see anything. A little lurch of worry spikes through him before he remembers that he has a blindfold. And that it's to protect him to accidentally discover Spidey's identity.

Which means… that the wiggler is his dear friend Spider-Man, trying valiantly to escape being the little spoon. Johnny almost laughs, but instead he grumbles, as if he's still asleep, and tightens his embrace, hauling Spidey close. He didn't expect the squeak of surprise followed by utter stillness, but it's hilarious. He has to clamp his jaw shut not to chuckle and nuzzles at Spidey's neck, just to push the joke a little further. He smells great, by the way, and his hair is soft and surprisingly longer than Johnny would have thought. And damn, he already knew that the uniform doesn't hide anything, but Spider-Man is firm all over. Great shape.

"Freaking octopus," Spidey curses, and that's it, Johnny starts shaking with laughter.

"Oh my God, you are doing this on purpose!" Spidey exclaims, now forcing – easily – Johnny's arm up so he can roll out of bed. 

"Not for long, I honestly just woke up," Johnny confesses, grinning. "Sorry for the cuddling, man, I can't help it. Frankly I'm surprised it didn't happen yesterday."

"Oh, it did happen yesterday. I just managed to escape dying from overheating without waking you up. You are a fucking furnace, Jesus."

"Eh!" Johnny says, shrugging. He stretches, and decides he probably won't be able to go back to sleep. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight."

"I guess it's another day of walking around and being seen, then."

"Yeah."

Spidey is being uncharacteristically silent. 

"Is there something wrong?" Johnny asks, worried. Spidey didn't want to stay, and maybe he'll want to leave him alone for the last day or two of their planned stay. It makes his stomach churn because as much as he can do PR, he doesn't want to do it alone. It's way easier with a friend.

"I think it's time. I mean, it should have been a while ago, but…" he trails off and Johnny is a little lost.

"Time for what?" he asks.

"You should know, about me. Who I am. The Fantastic Four, but especially you. I'm sorry I didn't say before."

The idea to finally know is thrilling, but Johnny knows what it means, the risk Spidey is taking with this. How his secret identity is very important to him. 

"You don't have to, it's okay," Johnny says. He reaches towards the heat of Spidey, taps a limb, turns out to be his knee. "I understand why."

"I want to." His voice is firm. Resolved.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Plus you already know me, so."

Well that's a revelation, and sends Johnny's mind spinning. He knows the other part of Spider-Man? He's drawing a total blank, no idea whatsoever who it could be. He's itching to take the blindfold off, now, reaches for it and stops.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, come on." He's ready for the reveal to be over too, it seems.

Johnny all but rips away the blindfold and blinks at the sudden light, at first seeing just a silhouette until it resolves into a messy hair and big brown eyes. Johnny knows he's openly gaping because he does know this guy. 

"Hi," Peter Parker says, with a little dorky wave.

Johnny's heart starts racing, and he cannot stop looking at Peter, trying to make the two images overlap. 

"Holy-" he breathes out, eyes raking over Peter's body – oh my god, he's shirtless, he was not ready for a shirtless Peter Parker right this minute - before coming back up to his face.

It doesn't know what prompts him to do it, but Johnny reflexively tucks the sheet higher on himself.

"I wanted to tell you," Peter says. "But Spider-Man has so many enemies and I didn't want to risk-"

"Your Aunt, your friends, yeah," Johnny says. "The bad jokes alone should have clued me in."

The attempt at humor falls a little flat. Fuck.

"You're not mad?" Peter asks. 

He doesn't know if he's mad, exactly. He _is_ hurt that Peter, whom he considers a friend, would think that Johnny could let something happen to his family. 

"You know I would never let something happen to May," Johnny says.

"Of course I know," Peter says, reaching for Johnny's shoulder, who flinches away slightly, not ready for contact. It's too much to process at this second, but he can see the recoil hurts Peter's feelings. "It's never been not trusting you specifically, just not trusting anyone at all."

Well if no one knew…

"The Avengers?" Johnny asks, tilting his head and Peter can't even give him that. 

He winces. "Tony knows, Cap too."

Johnny looks away, feeling another stab of hurt. 

"Please don't hate me," Peter pleads.

"Of course I don't hate you," Johnny says with a sigh. 

He sits up on his side of the bed, back to Peter, and starts putting on his uniform. He takes the time he's dressing up to compose himself. When he turns back to Peter, he smiles. It's small, but genuine, and Peter visibly relaxes a little.

"I'm glad to know. Thanks for telling me."

"Yeah. Okay, good," Peter says, nodding like a bobble-head. "I'm happy you finally know, too."

"Go get dressed," Johnny says and then freezes. "It was you!" he exclaims, turning around to see Peter biting his lip. "The black costume! I didn't make that up!"

"No, it was me. I hesitated between two costumes, but never in a million years did I imagine you would recognize me from the eyes alone," Peter says, sheepish. "I panicked, I'm sorry. I should have told you then." 

It probably would feel less like Johnny's been played, yes. There isn't much he can do now but get over his hurt feelings. 

"Let's get ready," Johnny says, inclining his head towards the bathroom where the Spidey suit must be hanging. "I'm starving."

"Yes, of course," Peter says, practically dashing into the bathroom.

 

**

Peter Parker is Spider-Man.

Johnny has a hard time wrapping his head around this one. Oh, Peter played it well. He was the guy who knew Spider-Man, who took pictures of him. Peter Parker, who was also Johnny's friend, but had been keeping this a secret. A double secret, with Johnny in the middle, clueless. He won't lie, it stings. 

Rationally Johnny understands why Spidey did it. Peter. Damn. However they've known each other a while. Yes they bicker, and they might not always have liked each other especially at the beginning, but they grew closer (both him and Spidey and him and Peter!) and he must have known that his secret would have been safe with him. Johnny might joke that he's an open book to journalists, but not for serious stuff. 

He's had a crush on Peter for a while, and maybe that's part of the problem too. He thought about asking him out, but if Pete didn't trust him enough to share something so big, then what? Frankly he's getting a headache. 

Breakfast is a quiet affair, Johnny thoroughly distracted while Spidey – Peter ? No, Spidey when he has the uniform – keeps glancing his way before looking down. Even with the mask, he looks miserable if only by body language. Maybe he regrets speaking up. Peter has a tendency to over-think things, and usually Johnny is the one taking him out of his head. He can't right now. 

"Stop looking like a kicked puppy, God," Johnny tells him as soon as he can.

"I know I hurt your feelings. I never wanted that."

"It's okay, really," Johnny says, bumping shoulders for the first time this morning. "I just need a little time to adjust to the idea, okay?"

Spidey bobs his head. "Yes, sure."

"Do you know what would be fun?" Johnny says. "To fly around the city. Are the buildings high enough to allow you to swing properly?"

"It may be trickier in some spots, but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Let's go, then," Johnny declares. Flying always makes him feel better. "Tony did say we should be visible!"

"Never can resist a little showmanship, huh?" Spider-Man asks.

"Why be shy when you're wonderful?" Johnny says, getting out on the balcony. He flames on and swoops away, and can hear Spider-Man following as always.

It's different from flying in New York, but a lot of fun. They do a pass along the Grand Canal, then deviate in smaller streets, and even narrower alleyways where Johnny can barely fly without touching he walls. Peter stays right on his heels all the way.

"Come on, flame brain!" he goads at one point, zipping past.

"Who's the showman now?" Johnny calls after him.

The whole outing feels cathartic. Yes, Spider-Man and Peter are one and the same. Now that he knows, it can only get better. Save from his crush, though, that's going to get worse. Johnny liked Peter the dorky photographer and science nerd… and now he's agile, crazy powerful Spider-Man too? Talk about the whole package. 

They are back near the Rialto Bridge when Johnny notices a man, waving his arms and making big signs, smiling wide. He lands and flames off, and the man looks ecstatic, coming over to shake his hand.

"Oh, Mister Torch, it is so nice to meet you! I'm Marco." 

"Likewise Marco!" Johnny says, smiling. Spider-Man lands right by his side and it Marco even happier. 

"Spider-Man! It is great to have you in our city!" Marco is maybe forty-five years old, but his eyes are sparkling like a kid. 

"Thank you!" Spidey says, shaking hands too. "It's a gorgeous, gorgeous city."

"It is, yes!" Marco says, proud. "Have you seen the other islands? Murano, Burano?"

"Not yet, no," Johnny says. "Is it far?"

"Not really," Marco says. "I am sure you would fly there in minutes."

"It's a bit away, right?" Spider-Man asks. "Not sure I can swing over there."

"It is maybe 40 minutes by boat. No building on the way, no," Marco says.

"Then we take the boat," Johnny says with a shrug. "Could you tell us which one to take, Marco?"

"Of course!" he says. "Come this way, the right vaporetto isn't far."

After a selfie with a grinning Marco, plus autographs, Spidey produces money from a secret pocket in his suit to pay the fare and they are on their way.

The unease between Spider-Man and him has lowered now that Johnny has let off some steam flying. They are back at leaning into each other, though a lot less exaggeratedly than the day before. On the other hand, every time they touch Johnny is now conscious that behind the red and blue spandex it's Peter, which comes with a different sort of tension. 

They walk through Murano leisurely, stopping in several shops to admire the glassware, and the art that is set in the streets. Sue would love all of this, and Ben too. The island isn't really big and they take the vaporetto again to cross to Burano next. Here, the colors explode, each house vividly painted a different one. It is clear that Peter is charmed, the eyes on the mask huge as they walk by the canals.

"I wish I had my camera," he says longingly.

"I can't believe Tony lets you deal with a phone where the camera's busted. I would have thought that it would make him lose sleep at night." 

Peter laughs. "Oh, it would! He doesn't know it's broken, but I've had three new ones in the last month, so-"

"A fourth wouldn't ruin him!"

"Of course not, but it's just the principle of things. I'll ask for a new one once I'm back home," Peter says.

"Do you want to use mine?" Johnny offers. 

"Could I? Thank you!"

After that Spider-Man starts taking pictures like any other tourist, but soon gets caught in his new task and sometime climbs on the side of houses to find an angle that he likes. He's focused and enthusiastic, and he doesn't even seem to register that _he's_ being photographed by the other tourists, amused at a Spider-Man now hanging upside down to take a tricky shot. He keeps pointing things at Johnny, too.

"Wow, see that? How the church reflects in the water? So beautiful. I think no one can live here and be depressed. Colors! Colors everywhere!" 

It makes Johnny smile fondly. "As always, I was right."

"Right about what?" Spidey asks.

"That Peter Parker would love it here."

There's no mouth on the Spider-Man suit, but Johnny's very good to guess when he's smiling. "Very true."

He climbs down his perch and comes over to show Johnny the pictures he just took. They're amazing, of course, Peter has such a great eye for composition. Johnny offers him his elbow as they walk and Spider-Man immediately links their arms. Touching still comes easily, then. Too easily, even, because Johnny could get used to this very fast. 

They're back at the Palazzo for dinner when Maria grabs Johnny's arm and pulls him aside as soon as they step through the door. Spider-Man follows, looking a little weary. Maria's eyes are big, a little manic, but she's grinning.

"I did it. I told them," she says, vibrating.

Johnny smiles back. "Yeah? How did it go?"

"I went to Mom first, and she just hugged me, told me she loved me. And that she suspected it," Maria says, knuckling away a stray tear.

"What about your dad?" Johnny was under the impression he was the one Maria dreaded the reaction of.

"Mom took me to see him, and held my hand throughout. He didn't seem shocked either, and just gruffly said that it didn't change anything, as I had to focus on my studies anyway."

"There you go," Johnny says, taking her into a hug. She clings to him a little, but laughs. 

"I can't believe I waited this long and it's a non-event." 

"It's a good thing, no?"

"Yeah. I want to celebrate!" she declares. "There's a party at my friend Paulo's place tonight, you two should come!"

"Another party?" Spider-Man asks. 

"The Carnival means parties every night!" Maria says with a laugh. 

Johnny would hate to damper her mood, so he turns to Spidey. "How about it? We've got to show the world Superheroes can party too!"

"I think you proved that years ago, Torch," Spidey replies.

"Ah, but it's special!" Johnny says. "We've got to be there for Maria's first party as a proud and out lesbian!"

"Ah, well then, sure," Spidey replies. He's just learning it too, Johnny realizes.

"Then meet you here at nine!" Maria says, kissing Johnny's cheek and running up the stairs, probably to her room.

"Come on," Johnny says, looking at her go with a smile. He's happy for her. "Let's find something to eat and change once again."

**

It's only a short walk to Maria's friend's place, where the party is. They meet other costumed people in the street and play at bowing at each other.

Peter ditched the blue and red costume he wore for the last two nights to change into the all black one, with the bird face, and Johnny has a full body shiver when first sees him. He sure made an impression on Johnny then, and it's going to be hard not let it show now. Johnny chose another costume too. He's got white silk socks under satiny pants and a long coat all in gold with lots of embroidery, a puffy cravat made of white lace that also comes out of his cuffs and a gold tricorn adorned with long white feathers. To complete the ensemble Johnny wears a wig with curls, white gloves, a golden pimp cane, gold shoes with gold bows and a white half mask over his eyes.

"You look as if you stepped right out of Versailles," Peter declares, after looking at him up and down.

Maria comes to Johnny's defense. "I think it makes him look like a Disney prince."

"That too," Peter agrees. "To be fair he always does, especially when his hair grows out a little."

"Well thank you, sir," Johnny says with a bow and a smile. "As for you, it's half way between a high end Dread Pirate Roberts and a bird. Pretty weird."

It's also very hot. Spandex does cling to a body, it's not like Spider-Man is hiding much, but when the fitted outfit is leather, it's magnitudes sexier. 

"You are both very handsome," Maria says, stepping in between them. She links her arms through one of theirs on each side as they walk close to the canal, guiding them effortlessly. 

"We're almost there."

Their destination becomes obvious soon, with music and laughter spilling out in the night from the next house over. It's a lot smaller than Maria's place, but still impressive and obviously no one in Venice knows the word moderation these days; the place is lit up like Times Square on New Year's Eve. 

"Now help me make an entrance," Maria demands.

She changed her costume too, clad in long blue robes with large decorated sleeves and a very elaborate headpiece, with rolls and folds of satin and feathers fanning out all around her shoulders and head. Maria straightens up, raises her chin and drags them in.

**

Johnny and Peter stumble in their room in the dead of the night, trying not to make too much noise and wake up the rest of the household. There was a lot of alcohol, and even more dancing, and Johnny feels as if he's taken drugs too – he didn't – because he's buzzing all over from the way Peter chose to behave all night. In contrast to the afternoon they didn't touch all evening, not even when dancing, but God if Johnny was tempted. 

After being introduced to Maria's friends, a lively bunch of twenty somethings who took costuming very seriously, Johnny stayed in their company while Peter chose to roam the party. Johnny was just starting to wonder where he went since he hadn't seen him for long minutes, when he noticed Peter looking over from the back of the room, standing there alone, like a black shadow with a beak. Someone walked between them, hiding Johnny's view, and once the person had moved Peter was gone. Since Peter had no reason to leave the party without him, Johnny didn't worry about it. He started dancing with Maria and her friends, and when black caught his eyes again, there was Peter, just a little closer, still immobile and staring at him. Johnny's heart started beating faster at that; it meant Peter was doing it again, circling like he was on a hunt.

It was hard, trying to act casual while each song brought Peter closer and closer. Was this flirting? It felt like it, big time. However, when Peter was finally close enough he never stepped in reach to touch, not even in a simulated accident. Afraid that he was reading too much into it, Johnny didn't close the gap, either. Not even when they were walking back to the Bianchi Palazzo, where it would have been easy to grab his hand. 

Now in the room, there are a few seconds of electric tension, Peter so close that Johnny can see that his brown eyes are huge below the mask. Before he can bring himself to move, Peter suddenly turns around.

"I call dibs on the bathroom!" he exclaims, all but running in it.

Okay, so that's disappointing. Johnny strips out of his costume, trying not to feel too hurt; they've been friends for years, it's fine, it's enough. When Peter comes out, Johnny slips in the bathroom at his turn, avoiding looking at him even if thankfully his stupidly beautiful chest is hidden under a t-shirt tonight.

They might already have slept in the same bed twice, but it's entirely different now. Johnny used to be completely comfortable, just annoyed if Spidey – well Peter – tried to hog the covers. But now, after he slips into bed, Johnny doesn't dare to move after he has settled on his side, back to Peter. He's trying to keep his breathing calm and measured, though each inhale and exhale is an exercise in self-control. Johnny despairs because it can't sound normal. He's also hyper aware of Peter, and how he's visibly struggling with sleep too if the intermittent fidgeting is any indication. 

Sleep seems unattainable, but he drops anyway because Johnny wakes up to what are simultaneously a fantasy and his worst nightmare right at this moment. Yes, goddammit, he's cuddling to Peter again, curse his traitorous subconscious and body. Said waking up is done in two steps: the first is to feel all the ways this is nice, his arm around a firm body. Then it registers that the person in his arms is tense, visibly awake and like a series of dominoes Johnny thought association goes something like: oh, right Peter – that's a whole lot of touching – oh shit I'm hard he must have felt that – and Johnny can't scoot away fast enough, embarrassed. 

"Sorry, sorry," Johnny says, barely avoiding falling off the bed.

"It's alright," Peter says, trying for amused but his voice is a little strained. "Visibly you can't help yourself."

He turns around to face him and even with the very low light, it's still dark outside, the sight takes Johnny's breath away. It's like a punch to the gut, to see Peter like that, hair all over the place and with a pillow crease on his cheek. Johnny wants to wake up in the morning with him for real so much, he almost chokes with the surge of emotion. Turning on to his back, Johnny throws his forearm over his eyes to block out the images. He can't have this, he can't. But then he thinks about how he's still hard and it must show with just a cotton sheet and wants to curse. Better not move and draw attention to that little fact.

"Seems like it," he belatedly replies. "Sorry."

There's a long pause and just as Peter says "Johnny-" Spider-Man's telephone rings with a series of little shrill sounds, sending him searching for it. 

Johnny looks over, risen on his elbows. Maybe the others stumbled on a situation, and they need their help. Fighting evil would be good right now; he knows how to do that a lot better than navigating a friendship all mixed up in a crush. Johnny looks at his own phone on the bedside table, but he hasn't gotten any alert or message, so maybe not. He'd like to think someone would call him too, if there was trouble. He also learns that it's barely six in the morning, so they've only been in bed for two hour or so, which makes his cuddling even more embarrassing. Did he play octopus as soon as he fell asleep? 

"Spider-Man," Peter answers, sitting on the side of the bed. Johnny can't help but to admire the way the soft-looking t-shirt clings to his shoulders. "Yes, yes, all is fine. You?" Pause. "When?" Another lag. "Okay, got it. No problem. Bye."

No urgency, so that means party time in Venice is probably over.

"They're coming to get us?" Johnny asks. It's been almost four days, after all.

"Yes, this afternoon," Peter says. 

Johnny lets himself fall back on the bed with a relived sigh. He needs to get out of this sharing a bed situation before his subconscious takes it even further and he starts humping the guy in his sleep. _That_ would be mortifying.

"Good," Johnny says. "Rejoice, your mornings of forced cuddling are over."

"I-" Peter stammers. "It wasn't so bad."

Johnny laughs, though it's all but funny. Poor Peter, he doesn't know how to say how glad he'll be that the unwanted clinging is over.

"All that pretending crap, too," Johnny adds. "Sorry I roped you into that, it might not have been my best idea."

"Yeah, right," Peter says, sounding weirdly nervous. He looks at Johnny. "So we're getting a divorce?" 

"I don't know," Johnny says, smiling in spite of everything. This has the potential to sustain a couple more bad jokes, even though the next affirmation is laced with the truth. "I'm a bit sad we didn’t even have the honeymoon."

"Ah," Peter says. He almost fidgets. "Hum. Would you have liked a honeymoon?"

Johnny raises his eyebrows because is that…Peter asking if he'd be interested?

"I don't know. Is it something that could be possible?" he says carefully, trying to not get too hopeful. His heart, the traitor, doesn't have the same reservations and starts beating wildly. 

Peter is rubbing the back of his neck, a gesture Johnny's seen both Peter and Spider-Man do dozens of time. Now that he _knows_ there is a ton of little things that he should have noticed. Like how they are not talking and shuffling when they're not sure what to say.

"So?" Johnny prompts.

"Just to be sure… when you ask if a honeymoon situation could be possible, is it you asking if I have romantic feelings towards you? Does that mean you might have some interest in me?"

He seems tied into knots about this, which actually is an answer in itself. If Peter wasn't interested he'd make a joke or an excuse and skedaddle out. Or swing out, as it is. 

"Frankly?" Johnny says. "I never thought of Spider-Man that way."

The flinch and sag is small, but visible. "Oh."

"But." Johnny takes leans forward and makes sure he catches Peter's eye before he continues. "I like Peter Parker a whole lot. Even though he's been lying to my face for years." 

Peter, who had perked up at the first part, sighs deeply. "I knoooooow," he whines. "I'm so sorry Johnny."

"So?" Johnny asks again. "What about you?"

Slowly, almost delicately, Peter reaches to touch the side of Johnny's face with his fingers, but shies away at the last second and let them land on his shoulder instead. His touch is electric, quickening Johnny's already fast pulse. He's leaned closer, too, and speaks lower. Like this is another secret, just for Johnny. 

"I've been head over heels in love with you for a long time Johnny." Johnny's heart thuds, hard. "I understand why you might not have caught on with this," he says, gesturing to the costume on the floor, Johnny supposes, "though the number heroes and villains alike referring to you as my boyfriend the Torch should have clued you in. But as me? Peter? Come on, man, that's the less well-kept secret in New York."

Not really because it's definitely news to him. A good secret to learn, but still.

"I didn't notice."

It's a bit frustrating, too, because he's been crushing on Peter for a while. If Johnny had known he'd had a chance, he would have made a move.

"I didn't want you to notice." Peter sighs again. "I wouldn't have gone out with you anyway."

"Why the hell not?" Johnny protests, miffed.

"Not with this a secret," he says, gesturing to the costume again. "I wouldn't push the lie that far, not if there was more."

Okay, he can accept that. He wonders how Peter justifies lying to a very good friend nonetheless, but hey, at least there are definite lines that Peter won't cross and that's a good one. And it's a line that isn't between them anymore.

"And now that I know?" he asks.

Peter tilts his head to the side. "Now that you know, it depends on if you like me like me."

God he's beautiful, with his big brown eyes and a slight flush on his cheeks. Whether Johnny likes him more than a friend was never in question in the whole affair. He's also of the opinion that there has been way too many words and not enough action. 

Johnny gets up on an elbow and cups the side of Peter's face in his hand to bring him into a kiss. With a beautiful choked sound Peter surges forward, and knocks him right back to the mattress, kissing him with enthusiasm. 

"Does that answer your question?" Johnny asks, when they separate to breathe. "I definitely like you like you."

"Fantastic," Peter says.

"It's in the name," Johnny says with a wink.

"Oh, shut up," Peter says, rolling his eyes.

"You know what's great?" Johnny muses. "Now I can say 'make me', and can hope it's going to be something different from webbing to the face."

"That was one time," Peter says, but he's smiling too. "And you were annoying."

"I might be again," Johnny says. 

The beginnings of his relationships are always nice. However, from experience, it's when the novelty wears off that he doesn't have the best track record. 

"I know what I'm getting into," Peter says, looking fond. "Totally worth it."

It earns Peter a nice deep kiss, which puts a very satisfying glazed look on his face. Johnny hates bringing back real life into the mix, but there are things to consider for this new adventure. 

"So, how do we do this? Am I dating Spider-Man for real? Or must that be a secret too?" Johnny doesn't like hiding important stuff from his family, but he'll do it if it means he can have this.

Peter bites his lower lip, scanning Johnny's face before he talks. "I think… I think the Human Torch and Spider-Man shouldn't be publicly dating, even though we played at it here. Too dangerous for one to be used as leverage for the other if the bad guys hear of it."

Johnny's heart sinks a little, even though he was expecting it. 

"But-" Peter continues. "I was thinking, if that's okay, that I could tell Sue, Reed and Ben about me," he says, gesturing to his face. "I feel bad lying to them about it, too. And then Johnny Storm and Peter Parker could date. That would be nice."

Having found his smile again, Johnny cards his fingers in Peter's hair.

"I would like that, a lot," he says. "You realize that out there, Johnny Storm is the same thing as the Human Torch, though. Peter Parker would be dating not only the sexy legend, but the superhero. You don't think the bad guys would use that, you, against me?"

Peter smirks. "Let them try. They'll find out that Parker's a lot tougher than he looks. And God, could you have a more inflated ego? Sexy legend." He tsk his disapproval, but his eyes are dancing with amusement.

Pouting is required in retaliation. "You don't think I'm sexy?"

"I never said that," Peter says. "You're definitely sexy. And you know you are, and that's the problem. Until it's not because confidence is sexy in itself. So I have a conundrum here."

"I like it when you use big words," Johnny says, waggling eyebrows. "Intelligence is a definite turn on for people with the Storm surname."

"I don't have to worry about Reed, do I?" Peter says, mock squinting. "Nah, you wouldn't do that to your sister."

"Of course not," Johnny says, scoffing at the mere idea. Reed? Never. He almost shudders at the thought; he's firmly in the brother category, forever. "However I am looking forward to Avengers parties. You get invited to those, right?"

"Oh no," Peter says. "Nuh huh. Not getting a cute guy with an intelligence kink even near Avengers tower, no way."

Johnny laughs. "Come on, husband. You need to have a little faith in me."

"Oh I do," Peter says, linking his fingers with Johnny's. "So? What about a little family meet and greet when we get to New York? I'm dying of nerves, but it would be nice to get it over it."

"It's going to be fine," Johnny reassures, pecking Peter on the cheek. "They already love you. How about we go out on a date after?"

Peter beams. "I'd love that. No costumes?"

"No costume and no dancing." Johnny has had enough of that for a little bit. "Though I almost jumped you last night. Goddammit Pete, that was so unfair."

"I know, I'm so sorry," Peter says with a groan, hitting his forehead on Johnny's shoulder several times. "I was about to kiss you, but I chickened out."

"Considering I didn't kiss you either, let's say it's a joint failure," Johnny admits.

"Can I make it up to you?" Peter asks, looking at Johnny from under his lashes and damn, that's lethal. 

"Depends on how you plan to do that."

"I have an idea or two," Peter says with an impish smile.

"Does it involve you stripping out of this horribly nerdy t-shirt?"

It has a rendition of a super old Nintendo controller and says Classically Trained in block pixel-ly letters. Don't think Johnny didn't notice that Peter only put it on once his identity was revealed because it would have been a sure giveaway. 

"Some don't involve clothing at all," Peter says, getting up on his knees to take off the offending garment. Johnny immediately reaches up to caresses his flanks, then rolls Peter's nipples under his thumbs and loves the moan it rips out of Peter as if he's surprised at the sensation.

"Some?" Who knows, Peter might have a thing for kinky role-play. It wouldn't be unwelcome.

Peter's answer is even better, though. "I saw a couple of nice lacy things in Burano you'd look great in."

Johnny's surprisingly into the idea. "Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh," Peter says, leaning down to start mouthing at Johnny's neck, which feels absolutely amazing. He is steadily going down, too, to Johnny's collarbone, then his pectoral. 

"I think I'd like that. A lot," Johnny says, already panting under the onslaught of pleasure when Pete's wet mouth closes on his nipple.

"I can't believe I can do this now," Peter says, peppering kisses along Johnny's ribs, making him laugh and squirm when he finds a ticklish spot. Peter grins, pleased with himself.

"Nice to know," he says, eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Don't you dare!" Johnny warns.

Quick as lightning, Peter tickles his ribs and Johnny laughs, trying to twist away. Peter's holding him down easily with one hand, while tickling with the other, and there is nothing he can do to escape. When Peter finally relents and Johnny calms down, eyes full of tears of mirth, Pete's expression is full of wonder. 

"You're so beautiful. Just gorgeous."

The compliment is heartfelt and it's been a while since Johnny has felt himself flush.

"So are you," he replies quietly, reaching for Peter who immediately bends down to kiss him breathless. 

"You're distracting," Peter says between two kisses. "I had an idea, goals, I was going somewhere."

Johnny chuckles. "The tickling was your idea."

"True," Peter says with a nod. "I'll get back to it, then."

"Please do." Johnny's breath stutters on the words as Peter crawls back towards the foot of the bed and pulls the thin cover completely away. 

"Beautiful," he says again, eyes roaming on his body before he finally moves to kneel between Johnny's legs. Peter pauses with his fingers at the elastic of Johnny's boxer-briefs, asking for permission.

"Please," Johnny says, lifting his hips in invitation. It might come out a lot needier than he expected.

"I've got you," Peter says as he strips him. 

The cool morning air is a contrast on Johnny's hard cock, but a second later Peter closes his hand around it and he moans at how good it feels. It's got nothing on how incredible Peter's mouth feels next. 

"Oh, God," Johnny groans, and it takes everything not to buck up in that sweet heat.

Peter methodically blows him as if he's trying to find exactly what makes Johnny tick. He's licking and sucking in turn, his clever fingers tight around Johnny's shaft as he jerks what he doesn't take in his mouth. Frankly, the mere fact that it's _Peter_ makes pleasure build extremely fast.

"That's so good," he praises, daring to touch the top of Pete's head, the silky strands of his hair. Peter hums, encouraging, and it feels so awesome that his fingers tighten involuntarily. Before Johnny can apologize or even let go, Peter moans around the cock in his mouth and shit, that's hot. 

"Yeah?" Johnny asks, closing his fingers again, and Pete nods with a loud hum. Who is he to refuse? He takes a good handful and pulls, not too hard, just to make the point and the resulting groan is so hot Johnny almost comes on the spot. "Okay, God, you're amazing, this feels so great."

The blowjob is chipping away Johnny's control little by little as he holds on tight to Peter's hair. When Johnny moves up as Peter goes down, fucking into his mouth a little, it earns him another moan and shit, he's so very close now. It only takes a fast, barely there touch of a tip of Peter's finger to his hole to unravel Johnny completely. He comes with a shout, awash in a wave of pleasure so strong he might see white for a little bit.

He's reflexively petting Peter's hair, maybe to soothe where he pulled earlier, when he comes back to a semi-coherent state. Peter has pulled off his cock and is watching him with big brown eyes, hand still cradling Johnny's dick as if it's something precious, chin propped near his hip. 

"I can take it, you know," he says in all seriousness. "I want you to. To take what you need."

"Fuck," Johnny breathes out, dizzy with the mere idea of it. 

He stretches to grab Pete's upper arm and pulls, making him crawl up the bed. Peter follows easily, and Johnny had wondered if he was so calm because he'd come too, but no, he still has a very impressive tent in his boxers. He brings Peter into a kiss, then rolls them so he ends on top. He leans up to peck at Peter's cheek.

"I can do rough if that's something you like," Johnny says, and he doesn't miss the tiny nod Pete does. "But not always."

"No, no, of course not. Just if you want, sometimes," Pete hurries to say. 

"Sometimes," Johnny agrees, starting his own trail of mouthy kisses down Peter's ridiculously attractive body. "Other times I'll want to take care of you, worship every inch of you."

"Every inch, huh?" Peter tries to joke, but Johnny can see through that front, he's tense as a bowstring and extremely responsive to every caress. 

"Every single one of them," Johnny says, before deciding to play dirty. Without warning, he sucks Peter's cock into his mouth as far as he can take it.

"Oh Jesus!" Peter exclaims, jackknifing up to sit in the bed before falling back down with a groan. "Your fucking mouth, God!"

"Mmm mmm," Johnny hums, bobbing his head. He might not be as skilled and methodical as Peter has shown himself to be at cock-sucking, but he knows how to play his strengths, which are enthusiasm and an absence of a gag reflex.

Obviously, he can't rival in strength with Peter, so the hands he puts on his hips are a suggestion to stay in place more than restraint. Also because they fit there so very nicely. That taken care of, Johnny cranks the heat up and does everything he can to make it good. 

"Fuuuck," Peter says, his hips undulating in Peter's grip in a very sexy way, fingers combing through his hair reverently. "You're scorching hot, it's incredible."

It's been a while since he's given a blowjob, but Johnny can't remember when he's enjoyed doing it so much, reveling in every little gasp and groan he pulls from Peter when he swallows around his dick. He's had a fantasy or two about the guy for an embarrassingly long time, but even though he has a good imagination, reality trumps every expectation. He loves taking Peter apart, and already looks forward to doing it in many creative ways. For now this is enough because Peter is babbling that he's close, that he's going to come and maybe it's to warn him so he pulls off but it has the opposite result at Johnny goes down and stays there, throat relaxed. It's thrilling when it's what triggers Pete's orgasm which comes down his throat with a curse.

When he absolutely has to breathe, Johnny pulls off Peter's now softening cock and kisses his belly, before turning his head to rest his cheek on it. Peter's still breathing hard, and carding his fingers through Johnny's hair.

"That was amazing," he says, after a long moment of satiated silence.

Johnny grins. "That's normally in _your_ name, but I'll take it."

Peter laughs and gently tugs on his hair. "Hey, hey, come up here."

It's comfortable on Peter's frankly indecently defined abs, but he relents, crawling up until he can flop on the bed, flush to Peter's side, head by his on the pillow. He gets pulled into a sweet kiss that makes Johnny melt just a little more. God he loves that guy. Maybe he'll tell him soon, too. 

"I'm glad we stayed here," Peter murmurs when he breaks the kiss. "It was great spending time, just the two of us."

"It was," Johnny agrees. "We'll make time for more of that."

"Yeah," Peter says. He then turns around on his side, facing away and Johnny doesn't quite know what Peter's doing until he reaches back, grabs Johnny's wrist and pulls him until they are spooning again.

Johnny laughs. "So you _did_ like the cuddling," he teases.

"The sweetest torture ever," Peter says. "Now shush. I'm going to enjoy this, until it's either time to get up or I die from overheating, whatever comes first."

"Okay," Johnny says, snuggling closer and kissing Peter's nape. 

To think he did it as a joke just a day ago, to his good pal Spidey. This is far better. This is everything. 

All masks are off now, and the future could not look brighter.

 

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> SO, how adorable is that art, huh? Thank you so much again Alina, I love love love it! 
> 
> To beta this story I had generous help by my dear friend Jaydblu. Thank you my lovely!
> 
> As for the fic's title, it's borrowed from "Marry You" by Bruno Mars 
> 
> I can be found on [on tumblr](http://gottalovev.tumblr.com/), friends/asks/chat welcome!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
